


Destiny in Chaldea

by SmolKirbyFWS (orphan_account)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Story Will Play In, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmolKirbyFWS
Summary: A collection of short stories centering around various relationships between female servants in an Normal AU setting.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is to establish stories planned in the future. Read below to learn more.

Hello, I am back with... Well not a story but an idea on what’s to come. I do apologize in advance for not having much for the time being but I’ll get to official work out as soon as I.

For the past two months or so, I’ve gotten more into the Fate craze and have been wanting to write something relating to it. Initially, I intended to write only one story but, the more I’ve gotten into it, the more I wanted to do a couple more. As such, I decided to make this a collection of short stories that essentially takes place in the same setting. This is an AU where Chaldea is a college and every servant isn’t connected to their historical counterparts but rather regular beings with their own individual quirks and similarities. These are simply short, erotic yet cute stories that feature some of the servants that are depicted in-game.

Not all of them are entirely coherent and there isn’t a continuing story going on with all of them. Some may have small callbacks to others, such as a namedrop, but that’s the extent it’ll most likely go. Every one of them can be read and enjoyed on their own. Nothing too deep but, then again, that isn’t the direction of this collection.

As for the pairing themselves, all of them are intended to be between two female servants. The first one is between two casters; Xuanzang Sanzang and Nitocris. I’ve gotten most of it done by now, I just need to finish up certain sections of the "plot” and then clean up on some of the grammar and spelling. Afterward, I do have two other possible pairings I’d be willing to do. Those two being Brynhildr/Jeanne d’Arc (Not Jalter) and Scheherazade/Mata Hari. I have nothing else planned onward and I’m willing to hear what others think. The amount of chapters I have planned to write is roughly five at most. I won’t guarantee that every chapter will come out right after the other so I hope you all understand. 

Also, if I can quickly get this out of the way, I am not going to explicitly take requests. As I said, you can leave suggestions on this and possibly other future chapters but I won’t guarantee that they’ll be the next pairing I’ll do. Along with that, I do tend to be very vanilla when it comes to writing smut. The heaviest I’d ever do is bondage and even then I’d probably keep it fairly light. Just another thing to keep in mind; I won’t do anything too specific or heavy.

That’s probably all I have to say for right now. Again I am sorry that I don’t have anything for the time being but I should finish my Xuanzang/Nitocris story by the end of the week. I just need to wait a little bit longer. Any sort of response — a critique, suggestion, comment — would be greatly appreciated and I’ll be willing to listen. I hope you’ll all enjoy what I have to share in due time. Until then, I wish you all a wonderful day.


	2. Xuauzang Sanzang -X- Nitocris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of the stories I planned to write.  
> I apologize if this might've taken longer than expected, was busy a couple of days and sadly suffered through a minor case of writer's block. Still, I had fun writing whenever I got the opportunity. Hope this turned out well for you guys.  
> We start off this series with two beautiful casters... Well not in this universe but yeah.

The spring break of Chaldea University usually led to two events; a loud nighttime display of the rebellious youth partying to the silent wasteland of campus after most of them returned home. For Xuanzang, there was no other day she anticipated more than this long-deserved holiday. The young Buddhist was full of self-confidence and was always willing to get herself out in the open. After finishing her exams, she spent her night celebrating until the rise of the morning sun, waking her up from the long night of youthful bliss. Unlike most students, however, Xuanzang made the decision to stay within her dorm room for the entirety of the break. As she is a monk, the calmer environment on campus would give her plenty of opportunities to continue her meditation.

The brunette was a very adaptable young girl. No matter the situation she’s in, there’ll always be something for her to pass the time with. Her easy-going approach to life helped her on a number of occasions as well as making it easier for her to get closer to others.

Xuanzang had helped her roommate, Brynhildr, with her packages so she can move out. As much as she loved the silver-head girl, there was a silent sigh of relief knowing that she wasn’t going to be with her. Bryn doesn't go out as often as Xuanzang did, often in her covers and murmuring about her girlfriend Jeanne. Unless she was with the blonde, Xuan never had much of an opportunity to have the room entirely for herself. It’s another reason why she treasured this break.

She was currently sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her eyes shut. Her mind wandered off until an image of Nirvana was painted; clashing together with oily, vibrant colors that await her. The colors in her room contrasted the images in her mind; creating an orange center around pitch darkness with the dimly lit lamp on her desk. That, along with the spiritual imagery she thought about, was the only source of light she had.

It didn’t matter too much to her, though, this was an environment that was perfect for her practice. The image of Nirvana alone was worth it. She wished nothing more but to reach it herself one day, be brought in with welcome arms after all the practice she went through. Maybe she could possibly still enlighten others beyond the afterlife, a treat after entering the marvelous spiritual plane.

"Xuan!” A feminine voice called out behind her door. “You in there right now?”

Of course, that journey can wait a little while longer...

Her delicate, level-headed position fell apart as soon as she heard Nitocris outside her door. She untangled herself to sit properly on her bed, though she couldn’t help but feel a little confused that her girlfriend was here for her. Both of them already made plans to stay for the break, though Xuanzang swore that Cris had to take her exams today. Of course, she doesn’t mind spending some time with her in privacy.

"Yeah I’m here!” Xuanzang called out, prompting her to come in.

Nitocris allowed herself into the room and closed the door behind her with the back of her foot. She was wearing nothing more but a sleeveless, purple blouse and white pants. A smile inched its way across her face upon looking at Xuan, her feet lifting her up off the ground and sprinting towards the bed. She dived in with open arms and captured the brunette around her neck, her toned and lean body catching her fall.

With her face on the side of her head, Nitocris leaned in and nipped the lobe of her ear. Xuanzang squeaked at the touch and it prompted a giggle from the other girl. She isn’t always the most affectionate lover, at least doesn’t always show it when it is blatantly obvious. However, when she was in such a wonderful mood, Cris would always make her feelings known whenever they were together. And upon hearing her giggling and feeling her warm embrace grow tighter, Xuan could only retaliate back with her own hugs. They shared a laugh before the Egyptian pulled back and grin.

"Hey, how has your day been!?”

The brunette lips reflected hers. "Hmm... It’s good! Was spending some time alone but I feel better now that you’re here.”

"Glad to hear,” Nitocris kisses her forehead. "You should feel honored to have me in your arms. Anyone would die to just rest one finger on my shoulder.”

"Yeah well...” A mischievous chill echoed out and ran through Cris’ spine. Before she could react, she felt a barrage of fingerings landing on her back. She instantly let out another storm of giggles once Xuanzang started to tickle her. "I can put my fingers anywhere I want!”

The two fooled around before settling down on the bed, Nitocris cradling the smaller girl and having her headrest underneath her neck. It was intimate and sweet. The light from the lamp helped shined their faces in all the right places, giving them a perfect view of each other. Xuan began to groom her purple hair, allowing herself to twirl her fingers around to make knots out of the soft, violet thread.

As nice as the moment was, the Buddhist did think back to a previous thought. Nitocris did have exams she needed to finish today; in fact, she should be taking her last one right now. Why she was there was a mysterious and was frankly concerning. She tried her best not to show it, which she was thankful that her girlfriend didn’t seem to catch. However, she needed to ask, she needed to know if there were any issues. Untying her last rope of hair, Xuanzang lingered on up to her cheek and gave her a worried smile.

"Y’know... You have your last exams today. Did you finish them already?”

This took the Egyptian, her purple eyes dumbfounded at the reasonable question. "Uh... Well yeah about that.”

"Hm?”

"Well you see...” Her following words toppled onto each other and were distorted into mumbles. She puckered her lips while staring down at her twiddling her fingers. She was clearly guilty of something and, with how she was reacting towards it, Xuanzang wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or be more concerned. She was a responsible girlfriend, however, taking care of your significant other was more important. The brunette ruffled her hair and pulled on her long ears which got a yelp out of Cris.

"I’m here for you,” Xuan gave a genuine smile. "You can tell me whatever’s on your mind.”

Her purple eyes looked right into Xuan’s sincere shade of hazel. There was a look of comfort in them that warmed her up like a fireplace. She felt cozy and instantly felt a sudden urge to snuggle up against her. Nitocris gave a reluctant smile and sighed.

"Right... I felt a little stressed when taking my exams. They’re postponed for tomorrow just so I can have one more day to study.”

Xuanzang quirked an eyebrow. "You’re taking them for another day?”

"I have access to request that yeah. I requested that before college, just in case something like that were to happen” Nitocris said, a hint of embarrassment mixed in.

Xuanzang, however, only smiled back at her honesty. "Aww... You don’t have to beat yourself up over that. I’m glad you set yourself up to receive extra help!”

Cris looked at her with a blush. "I know it’s not much. I don’t want to say it out loud though. Just between us?”

"Mhm!”

It took her a moment but a wide smile was plastered onto Cris’ face and she instantly captured the smaller girl in her arms. She bombarded her cheek with kisses, leaving the brunette as a giggling mess as a result of the soft sensation of her lips. They were so pillowy soft that simply having them graze her skin would be enough for her to laugh at the ticklish touch. What she didn’t expect to come out of her own lips, however, was a moan once her kisses began to press harder.

Nitocris positioned herself on top of Xuanzang so that she had complete control over her. Her arms hugged her waist, pulling her in and feeling the heat of their bodies radiate against one another. The Egyptian captured her lips and instantly slipped her tongue into her, covering every inch inside the cave of her mouth. It was only until she felt the other girl’s tongue touch her own that she truly started to get going. They danced and licked each other, moans squeezing their way out of the tight trap of their lips pressed together. The arms that were hugging on Xuan’s waist were sliding down to her hips, hands moving under her top and grazing her skin underneath.

Xuanzang let out an audible gasp and had to force herself out of the kiss. Her breaths were shaky and her view was now altered askew. The only thing she could see clearly was the innocent bravado that the girl above her wore to keep away her hungry desires.

"So sweetie...,” She dragged those words out. Her fingers were peeling away Xuan’s sleeveless, white top. "Want to help me out on something...?”

"Hehe! Oh c’mon,” The Buddhist gave her a knowing grin. "You should catch up on your work.”

"I know most of it, we’ve been studying together all week,” Her smile turned sultry and her eyes written out exactly what she had in mind. "Besides... We should celebrate you for completing your work~”

Xuanzang didn’t complain; in fact, she was becoming just as eager as she was. She grabbed hold of the back of Cris’ head and pulled her into another deep kiss. Their warm breathes fueled the fire within their bodies, tossing around the bed and grabbing whatever they could to please the other. Their playful tussling ended when Xuanzang came on top, softly biting Nitocris’ bottom lip and pulling it back. She gave her a grin before sitting up and started to pull off her tank top, leaving herself bare from the torso up.

"You’re right my goddess... I’m sure Buddha would allow me to indulge myself~!”

Nitocris shivered to that. There was nothing else in the world that got her going more was hearing her love refer to her as 'goddess’. There was something exhilarating about that word, something about the way Xuan lets it run out of her mouth. Whatever it was, she genuinely felt like she can do anything she wanted. But for right now, all she wanted was for her love to go all out on her.

With those words in mind, the girl below began to play in character. "Come on now. I’m the only God whose name should come out of those lips~!”

The Buddhist’s lustful mind encouraged her to strip away everything Nitocris has on. Her fingers sunk their way into her pants and they wrapped around the fabric of her panties. She yanked them over, throwing them off the bed and kicking them aside with her tank top. Nitocris was already one step ahead of her with her blouse and tucked in her head and arms inside. Xuanzang helped pull it off and discarded it. Her lover was now completely naked and she hungrily licked her lips at the sight before her.

She placed a hand on her stomach, grazing the valley of her perfect dark skin that was pulled tight by her subtle muscles. A moan bubbled it’s way up from the Egyptian’s throat. Just the slightest touch of her fingers flowing over her body and the palm pushing down onto her stomach was enough to make her lose it. Xuan quickly figured out the purple-haired girl’s soft spots were and she would never shy away from them.

Nitocris’ eyes were nearly stapled shut, she was on the verge of letting her mind go blank. With the last of her control before she completely lets the smaller girl have her way, she wrapped her arms around the waist and hugged her tightly to give a signal of encouragement. With that, she led her fingers onto a journey to her hips. They massaged her back along the way down, leaving small scratches to tease her, reaching down to the fabric of her shorts. They were pulled off in an instant along with the pair of panties under them.

Xuanzang moved from her lips to her open neck, giving her small kisses and softly biting her skin in between the cushions of her lips. She gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer to cover as much skin as she could. Cris was panting from her treatment and she let out a faint growl once she realized that her lips were traveling downwards towards her chest.

"Mmm yes... Lick my nipple...”

"...Mmmphf... Hehe...”

The moment those words escaped the Egyptian’s lips, Xuanzang couldn’t hold in her own laughter after hearing what she just said. She pulled back for a moment and began to spiral into a whirlwind of snickering. She didn’t want to embarrass her girlfriend but what she said and the way she said it tipped it over the edge for her. And her giggling quickly got Nitocris’ attention as she was slowly escaping from her mist of lust and regaining her consciousness.

"Ohh... Wha...” She said, dragging a hand to her forehead. "What’s wrong...?”

It took Xuan a feel minutes to process the question before she had the pull the ropes and always herself to speak amongst her laughter. "Nothing it’s just... Pfft... You’re adorable you know that?”

Despite the comment, Cris looked up at her with her eyes slightly narrowing. "H-hey! Why are you laughing?”

She grinned. "Nothing it’s just... You really thought that sounded sexy?”

"Well... I want you too!”

She giggled again and shook her head. She really was fun to play around sometimes. With all her teasing, however, Xuanzang granted her wish and began to suck on the dark nub. It fit perfectly in her mouth and only grew harder the more she curled her tongue around it. The monk made sure to please her, alternating from the nipple to her areola. She enjoyed being able to please her girlfriend and that love was fueled by the soft moans escaping from her lips.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open and stared up to see her girlfriend roll her head from side to side. Her face spelled out the bliss that was going through her body and mind, begging for it to continue further. A soft smile curled itself upwards as she began to suck harder and started to pull it with her lips. Her hands also began to move on their own, walking along her thighs and up to her chest.

Xuanzang gave a rather rough squeeze on her left breast; not that Cris seemed to mind. The Egyptian was pushing her down onto her chest in order for her to go in deeper. Her moans began to become more frequent and her sight was starting to become hazy. The libido she felt early was increased ten-fold, however, feeling the brunette’s free hand move up its way to massage her neck. There was no hesitation as she pulled her head back to allow more access.

Her lips left her dark nipple and kissed their way down to her stomach. She was pelting her with soft smooches with the tip of her tongue barely sticking out to stimulate her further. Nitocris reached a thumb up to her mouth. She had to bite on it to hold on every once of dignity she had in her. She didn’t want to embarrass herself any further with all the reactions she has been making. The force of her teeth around the base of her nail softened, however, once she felt the ticklish sensation around her torso dissipated as well.

Xuanzang moved her way up to the purple-haired girl’s face with a smile on her face. She went up to her nose and gave it a soft kiss. A whine that only a child would make came out of the girl below her and Xuan could only giggle.

Her mind was slowly stirring itself back into focus and she frowned. "Do you enjoy teasing me...?”

"Yeah~!”

She groaned. "Xuanzang...”

"You don’t have to worry though,” She ruffled her hair before wrapping her legs around Nitocris’ waist. Her purple eyes went wide and she was turned over before a word could leave her mouth. She was now over her girlfriend, the smaller girl giving her a cheeky smile. "You can have me my goddess~!”

This was all so sudden. Just when she was at the state of letting Xuanzang have her way, the tables were turned and she was now in control. Not only that, she didn’t even make the decision to take the dominant role!

A part of her was a little grumpy that her girlfriend stopped so suddenly, especially with how far she has gotten. Yet she couldn’t deny, being in this position and taking a good look at her, she was getting really turned on. Her large breasts were more than a handful to grasp. Her abs were constructed through the years of training. Her toned thighs that were begging to have a face in between. Xuanzang was such a pretty sight and she felt more and more blessed that she was hers.

"Okay then...,” Nitocris said, trying to find the seductive yet firm tone in her voice. "Your goddess will allow you to feel her touch. Here I go~!”

"Don’t forget the nipples!”

"...I can leave you here you know...”

The monk gave her a smirk before leaning her head back. Her beautiful body awaited the gentle touches and Nitocris had no intentions to disappoint. She made quick use with her mouth and aimed straight towards her own, instantly finding her tongue and wrangling it into a slippery fight. Their bodies were just as active with the Egyptian’s thigh leaning against Xuanzang’s crotch, prompting the smaller girl the grind right up against her.

The two moaned into each other, the sickly-sweet taste of their saliva pooling in to help savor the kiss. Cris moved in deeper, crashing their breasts together. Their skin was very sensitive and they were pushing themselves to drown into their own ecstasy. That was until Xuanzang had to rise up and gasp for air after feeling a particularly hard press against her entrance. She squirmed beneath her, hands gripping the dark skin of her waist tightly.

Xuan breathed in deeply once the taller girl pulled back and began to kiss down her neck. She traced her tongue around the collar of the neck in unison with her nails gently clawing the side of her body. Every inch closer to her chest rewarded Nitocris with satisfactory moans from the brunette. It was a nice feeling and she wanted to hear her voice raise up even louder. As such, the Egyptian finally moved down to one of her breasts and began to lick around the areola.

She shivered in delight at the cool contact. "Nitocris...”

Said girl moved her eyes upward to see her girlfriend’s pleased face. There was a loving comfort to it; her eyes were sparkling with such tenderness and the way she was breathing out her name was simply divine. Cris let out a cute smile and began to suck on her perky, pink nub. She swirled her tongue around it and made sure to occasionally give her a little bite. She also grabbed hold of her bare shoulder and began to knead on her free breast to stimulate her even further.

Long-winded sighs began to pile up within Xuanzang. She was starting to get hot and was on the verge of getting drenched down below. Out of pure instinct, she reached a hand out and began to groom one of Nitocris’ extended ears. A pleasant sound was caught on top of the mound of her breast and a smile was forced to use all its energy to curl upward. She moved along then short yet smooth fur on the back, an indication of how much gratitude she felt.

To Cris, those pets on her ears were a weak point and she could potentially get lost in her libido from her being groomed alone. They were sensitive, a single brush running down would be able to make her weak in the knees. As good as it felt, however, she wanted Xuanzang to feel better than anyone else now. With one last kiss, she let go and trailed her tongue down towards the valley of abs until she reached the edge above her crouch.

With how close she was, her hot breaths were landing right on her crater, leaving an erotic sensation that left Xuanzang in awe and pleasure. There wasn’t a single word coming out of her yet everything about her body told Cris what she wanted to know. She was very flushed and a weak smile crawled across her lips to give her the reassurance she needs. Her purple eyes then trailed their way down to see how wet she was getting. Nitocris knew what she needed to do and there wasn’t anything in the world that was going to hold her back.

She pulled back only to give herself access to lick across her slit from top to bottom. Every inch that her tongue swept across on filled her mouth with her fluid. Cris let out a moan from the familiar flavor coating her tastebuds and it only dragged her in for more. Her hand grabbed hold onto her thighs depend and pulled them closer to her face, setting up a meal that a ruler she saw herself as should deserve. It wasn’t long before Xuan started to leak at a rapid pace.

"Hah... Buddha above... You’re doing great...!”

The Buddhist let out a couple of pants and whines at first. The impact of a tongue slithering around every inch of her sensitive skin, the cool trail mixed with her warm moans, shook her to the core. She wasn’t ashamed to let her girlfriend know that and did everything she could bring it across. As it went on, the lovemaking picked up the pace and was becoming more and more focus on pleasing her. Xuanzang’s only response she could muster was to cry out even louder.

Cris’ thighs unconsciously squeezed together just so she could replicate the full indulgence pleasure. She was becoming just as wet as Xuanzang was, her liquid undoubtedly staining the sheets below. By the time they finish each other off she knows she’ll feel bad about ruining the brunette’s blanket, but right now her mind was drawing a blank with nothing but the bliss of giving and receiving.

Her tongue was flicking her clit with he the edge of her teeth lightly scraping it from the side. By now Nitocris was breathing through her nose as she was too occupied on sucking her swollen bud and lapping up her entrance clean. Xuan’s nectar was gushing at a pace similar to her moans flowing out. She cursed under a breathe, becoming more and more desperate by the second.

"Oh fuck...! Come on Cris... Inside me!”

The purple-hair girl took her moans into consideration when she slipped her tongue right into her entrance. This prompted, even more, moans from the brunette. She instantly gripped her purple locks and pulled her in, hoping it’ll reach even further within. Her walls her pulsing, squeezing together to practically capture the member and have it lick anywhere that’d make her cry out. She wanted to cum so badly.

The grip on Cris’ hair began to grow tighter by the second but it never held her back from collecting all her fluids; in fact, it encouraged her to go even further. Every stroke made both girls become more and more soaked. The Egyptian moaned from the additive taste constantly filling up inside. By now she wasn’t holding back, being as aggressive as she wanted and both of them were loving it. This could last all night for all they care.

With one final push of her tongue, however, Xuanzang finally reached the limit that her entrance could contain. Every restriction down below were launched up to her fingers and forcibly tighten onto her hair. She was now at the mercy of her love. "Shit! Shit! I’m gonna cum my goddess!”

A pool of her essence splashed into her Nitocris’ mouth, covering everything with the heavenly taste of her lover. She smiled to herself and pridefully swallowed every last drop. Planting her lips against her labia one last time to capture whatever was left off, the Egyptian finally pulled back to witness the mess she had created. Xuanzang’s body was laid out to be flourished. Her chest rose up and down at a pace that her heart was nearly visible. Both of her legs her still spread apart, now only able to occasionally twitch due to the pleasure she had endured. The shine from the lamp cast itself onto her beautiful pale skin, showing off all her features in full display.

Cris nearly had to catch her breath from the sight below her. Yet she couldn’t help but feel pity for her being in such a vulnerable and shameful position. Reaching down, she grabbed her love by the back and began to lift her up until she was in some kind of sitting position. Her body lumped down her own, head leaning over her shoulder. She was still shaky, trembling within her arms and pants flowing down her back. With their bodies pressed together, they both felt each other’s heat transfer over each other, creating a comforting warmth for the two to share.

The dark-skinned girl tried comforting her, running a hand through her brown hair and occasionally giving a quick peck on her cheek. She could feel her heartbeat gradually slowing down against her chest. Xuanzang’s breathes subsided and, exhaling through her nose, finally regain her full consciousness. Turning around she looked straight into Cris’ purple eyes and they gave each other a cute smile.

"So...,” Cris began. "Did I treat you well?”

"You were fantastic! Couldn’t ask for anything better.”

"Aww! Anything for you.”

The two once again shared a laugh and Xuanzang pulled her in to rub their noses together. They were both satisfied with what they’ve partaken in. Yet there was still a heat burning sighing both of them. Both of them looked at each other in the eye and a similar thought ran by them.

"Anyways, Xuan, you got the thing?”

The Buddhist flashed her a grin. "Wouldn’t allow myself to lose it.”

Reaching out towards the bottom drawer from the desk next to them, Xuanzang pulled it open and scrambled a hand around. She was thankful that Brynhildr never looked through her desk because she knew the silver-haired girl would from embarrassment if she were to discover what she was looking for. The brunette chanted a small 'yes’ once she felt the familiar material and pulled out a moderate size, black strap-on she got from Murasaki above. It wasn’t anything too special, but it was just the right size to either one of them off.

Not wasting any time, she tied on the strap-on and sat back down against the head of the bed. She gave Cris a mischievous grin and patted the side of her thigh, prompting her to come over. The taller girl humored the girl and crawled over, angling herself just before she sits down. Xuan’s hazel eyes stared up at her womanhood, noticing just how wet she was. She licked her lips, anticipating the fun they’re going to have.

Nitocris slid onto the phallic toy without a moment of hesitation. Her slick walls allowed herself to encapsulate the entire thing in a slick motion, and based on her gasp, it was already hitting all the right places. The brunette grabbed hold of her hips and began to thrust her own in an upwards motion. Xuanzang had to bit her lower lip to get herself into the rhythm, motivated by the soft chattings of 'right there’ that were moaned out of her goddess.

The phallic toy was thrusting deep within the Egyptian, hitting her G-spot almost instantly. Nitocris moaned as she tried to get the strap-on inside her as much as she could. She was tight yet all her juices that were spilling out of her helped their movements to be fluid. Because of that, it made it easier for the girl to bounce on top of her.

It wasn’t long before the room had to contain the sound of Cris’ moans and the met noises coming out of her. The two moved together in sync with each other, getting most of the pleasures they could possibly get. Droplets of sweat swept down from their foreheads to the edge of their chests. They were both hot and exhausted, though neither dared themselves to stop.

"Hah... Fuck me Xuan! M-Make me cum! Ooooh...!”

Letting out a few strain moans of her own, Xuanzang forced herself to move upward to go straight towards her chest. She captured a nipple into her mouth and proceeded to suck and kiss around it. Peppering it up, the Buddhist rolled her head over between her breasts, diving her face into them. Cris wrapped her arms around, whimpering our as she felt a constant barrage of small nips and pinches.

A pulse in her purple-haired girl's crotch cried out that she was ready. Desperate, she wrapped her legs around the monk’s waist as a last attempt to get her closer. She leaned her body back until she hit the blanket of the bed. Xuanzang was initially surprised by the new position but quickly disregarded the thought to go proceed back to her thrusting. This angle allowed her to be more direct and caused her lover to cry out even louder.

The reach down to sloppily kiss one another. They did a poor job in capturing their moans and keeping their thread of saliva from leaking out. Every push continuously got rougher by the one afterward. Xuanzang dominated her and she quickened her pace until Cris finally reached her climax.

The Egyptian practically screamed once she came. The sticky residue leached onto their legs and practically stuck them together as one; not that they would’ve minded. Heavy breathing filled the humid air around them, adding to the already erotic display they got themselves in. Spreading her legs apart, Xuan was released from her trap fell backward onto her pillows. They each laid in their spots for a couple of minutes, letting only the sound of their panting ringed in their heads until it drifted away.

“Mmm…” Nitocris hummed to herself. She poked her head up, seeing Xuanzang pleasantly tired out. A wrist was leaning against the forehead and her body shook in a joyous motion. Beaming, she got herself up and landed right on top of her. The darker-skinned girl pampered her with kisses all over her cheek while Xuan had to move away while saying ‘I’m awake’ on repeat.

"That was wonderful!” Nitocris said with a genuine face on.

“Hee hee… Glad we can partake in that.”

Moving down, Cris moved off of the monk. Landing on the sheet and on her arm, she began to curl right up against her. She moved her long ears just so she could rest on Xuan’s neck. She sighed peacefully, ready to rest in perfect silence with the one she loves the most. With her Xuanzang...

...That is until the smaller girl pulled back and caused her to fall on the bed.

"All right,” She said while sitting up and crossing her legs. "You should probably get ready for your exams tomorrow. Bring them over here, I can help you!”

Shocked by this turn of events, Cris pushes herself up with her arms and turned towards her. Her face looked completely flabbergasted. “What!?”

Xuan loosens the strap-on and chuckled. “As you said, this was for me. You still have some exams you need to finish tomorrow. Don’t want you to do badly on them.”

“I…” She knew she was right. But she was now looking forward to cuddling up to her. “You know… It’s not very kind of you to deny your goddess like that~”

She tried to act sultry, but she ended up getting her blouse flying into her face. Xuanzang was already putting on her tank top and small clothes, grabbing a brush to straighten out her hair as best as she can. Sleeping with Nitocris in her arms is Nirvana itself, Xuan thought to herself, but she needed to help her study too. No amount of naughty fun time will prevent that.

“You’re a goddess in the sheets, my disciple on the streets. I want you to be on your best behavior and do the best you can! So up-up!”

Nitocris gave her an adorable pout but she ended up sighing. She picked up her bra and clipped it on before pulling her purple shirt over her. Though she was then caught off guard when she felt two hands placing themselves on top of her shoulder, Xuanzang cheeky face coming closer to her own.

With a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, all her worries and annoyance went straight out of her system. The work ahead of her suddenly felt like a breeze now that a rise of confidence exploded inside. Having her girlfriend by her side when studying comforted her in a way that nothing else in the world could. She trusted her to the fullest extent and knew she would never let her down. And it was all reassured when they pulled back and gazed at the sweet smiles they each exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first ship had sailed.  
> Admittedly this came out longer than expected. I don't know if the next one will be this long so don't but we'll see once that story's all wrapped up. I think I'll go with Scheherazade/Mata Hari next only because I have an idea of the direction I'd like to take with them. You also might've noticed that, besides Brynhildr and Jeanne, I also referenced Murasaki. No idea who I'll pair her yet but be on the look-out.  
> I really like both Xuanzang and Nitocris; both for their designs and the characterization behind them. Xuan actually might be my personal favorite servant in general. They both seem like they could have cute interactions together so I decided to place the two together. Hope their relationship was somewhat convincing, tried to add some sweetness into this sinful mess.


End file.
